Bloodlust
by Gabbeh
Summary: SasuSaku Vampire fic He constantly warned me of the danger I was in by merely staying with him. And yet, I couldn't find the strength to walk away…not even then, as he slowly came towards me, bloodlust evident in his crimson eyes.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I decided to continue this fic after all. I couldn't help it…after reading Twilight (by Stephenie Meyer) and the rest of the books in the series, I practically got suck in by the smexyness of Edward (but hey, who wouldn't? xD)

That's also the reason why I'm writing this fic. I haven't been reading any SasuSaku fics lately and I feel like I'm loosing interest in this fandom…yeah, disappointing – but I thought of writing their story as if they were somehow like Edward and Bella (from the book). I think that would help inspire me to continue writing my other stories…which don't exactly have a vampire character in them xD So yeah, I hope you guys understand. I'm really really sorry for the people who are waiting for my next update but I hope this story would keep you happy for now x.x

**Just a side-note:** For those who have read the book, I just want to tell you in advance that many of the situations here are similar to the ones in Stephenie Meyer's story. It will definitely be different once the main plot in this story is shown later on though. So yeah…I'm telling you now – don't read if you don't want to xD

* * *

**Prologue**

I stared up at the figure in front of me with curious eyes. Sitting on the stone cold floor, I slowly backed up using my hands to push myself farther from _him._ And, like most of the movies I watched, I finally found myself backed on to a wall with him cornering me. There was no escape…

I found it quite ironic, actually. After all the times he had rescued me – saving me from the brink of death, it was going to be him that would cause it after all…

He was doing it again – staring at me with those crimson red eyes, though this time, it held a deadly and firm look. All the traces of happiness and comfort were gone from them and I couldn't help but stare back with an intensity I didn't even know I possessed.

Well, he has always been able to dazzle me with his eyes anyway.

I knew that I should have been scared – if it were a man holding a gun and pointing it at me instead, I was sure that I'd be shaking with terror right now. But…it wasn't just any stranger…it was _him._

He was someone more deadly than any human could ever be – gun or no gun. He could run faster and travel more quickly than any car could. His iron grip could crush metal without a second thought.

More importantly, all he needed to do was exert some effort, and I would be killed right then and there. If I was unlucky, and for some reason I always had been ever since I came to this place – I would be forever damned to an immortal life full of hiding and lust for blood.

But, I wasn't afraid…and I thought that having unlimited time to spend with him was rather comforting. At least I wouldn't have to be the damsel in distress anymore and he wouldn't have to keep on looking out for me.

Well, I did feel secure with him around. It was pretty rare to meet someone like him…

If I had laughed at vampire stories before and classified them as myth – I surely wouldn't be caught doing that now…because that was what he was…

A vampire.

And even if I had known – he had warned me constantly himself…I couldn't walk away. Even if I was aware that I was putting my life in danger just merely staying with him, I didn't care…

I was in love.

My eyes followed his every step as he came even closer.

"Sasuke." I uttered out. I was surprised by how clear my voice sounded, even at a time like this. For a second, I felt him hesitate – but it was gone as soon as it came. He continued and soon, he was right in front of me.

For some reason, I felt my heart clench when I saw the corner of his lip slowly tilt upward. I always liked looking at his face when he smirked. It also somehow comforted me when I realized it could be the last thing I would ever see.

I lay still and motionless, welcoming the action that could lead to my own death…simply because it was _him _doing it.

That was enough to make all the difference.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Cloud Village**

I walked out of the airport briskly and sure enough, Hiroshi was there waiting for me outside. And, as I expected, he was leaning on his police cruiser…the one with the loud sirens. I sighed and continued to walk towards him with my bags and luggage.

When he saw me coming, he immediately came over to me and removed my belongings from my grasp. "Sakura! How are you?" He asked, grinning. I couldn't help but return the favor. His smile held the same brightness as always.

"Thanks dad. I'm fine…just a little jetlag." I replied as he put my bags on the backseat. The ride to the house was pretty silent, with him just asking a few questions now and then.

As I looked out the window, I wondered whether he got over his separation with my mom. I knew they continued being in touch for my sake – and that suited me fine. Especially now, when Nanako, my mom, found someone else…

Not that I don't like him. Takashi was a gentleman, and I knew that he would take care of my mom. It just seemed they needed to have some time alone and have fun together, and so I said I would stay with Hiroshi for quite a while…not that I told her my real reason for doing so.

As we reached the driveway, my eyes widened upon seeing a very familiar red car. I took a sideward glance at my father, and only then did I realize that he was looking at me as well – probably to see my reaction.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "I always knew not selling that car would be handy someday." He said, as he handed me the keys to the vehicle. "It's yours now." He probably saw the doubt in my face, because he continued talking.

"It's okay Sak, I'm sure Nanako wouldn't mind anyway." He stated, turning off the engine. Of course…he had given that car to my mom for her birthday several years ago…when they were still together.

I couldn't help but give him a quick, sad glance when he was busy getting out the cruiser.

He still hasn't moved on…

* * *

While I drove to the parking lot of my new high school's building, I couldn't help but feel anxious to what's in store for me throughout the day. It was quite small – only around 300 people studied here, and as I watched them talk amongst themselves, I realized that everyone knew each other fairly well. 

The fact that almost everyone was staring at me didn't help, either.

As I walked around the campus, I've heard numerous whispers and, so far – every one of these gossips were about me.

_Oh, how nice._ I cringed as I heard a loud, obnoxious boy shout my name._ I guess information spreads quickly in this town. _I sighed in relief as I saw the room I was looking for.

Too bad I faced more students inside the room, who were -obviously- talking about me as well. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. I suddenly felt like a walking statue that people would stare at in museums.

I looked around the room, only to find a face that stood out in the crowd. He was unnaturally pale, with onyx eyes and raven hair that somehow defied gravity.

Never in my life had I seen a face like his.

It was only a matter of time until I realized I was staring – the sound of the bell that rang in my ears broke me from my stupor. Coming back to my senses, I took careful steps inside, sitting on the only vacant seat in the whole room.

And, it happened to be the one right beside his. I carefully set down my bag, as if I was scared he would be frustrated because of a small sound. As much as I would hate to admit it, he intimidated me. His mere presence seemed to give me a foreboding warning to stay away.

If I didn't know any better, I would say he had an intimidating aura, like he was someone very important…and powerful. I was pretty sure no one else in the room could even compare to his seemingly authoritative look…

But I _did _know better.

I shook away my thoughts, inwardly scolding myself. I always prided myself in being realistic. A mere boy living in a small town couldn't possibly hold as much power as I thought – even if he did look, in more ways than one – like a prince.

I turned to look at him again, only to be stunned when I saw that he was looking at me too. No, not looking – more like _glaring_.

Then, I was pretty sure I was imagining things when I saw a flash of crimson in his eyes. His onyx orbs held several emotions, some of which I couldn't understand. I continued staring – I couldn't move an inch even when I wanted to.

Never in my life was I dazzled by someone else's eyes.

Except now.

It was he who first turned away, bringing me back to my senses. I breathed a sigh of relief – I wasn't sure if I would have been capable of looking away myself.

His posture was stiff and from the corner of my eyes, I could see his knuckles turn white from the pressure he was putting in clenching them together. His lips were set on a straight line, and his face showed absolute concentration.

About what…I didn't know.

The teacher entered the room then – he had silver hair, and I was surprised that almost his whole face was covered in a mask. He set his eye on me for a while – his other eye was hidden underneath the fabric, giving me a calculating look.

From the creases evident in his mask, I could tell he was smiling. "I'm sure you know who Miss Sakura Haruno is so I believe that an introduction wouldn't be necessary." He stated. I couldn't help but let the side of my lip twitch upward.

At least I didn't have to put myself to the center of attention even more. It bothered me enough that people would even care to talk about me – though I cringed when I realized it may just be because of my pink colored hair.

_Just great._

"Do you know the answer by any chance, Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked. I stood up from my chair mechanically. _Of course I don't…I don't even know what the question is. _I said to myself sarcastically. _Really, this spacing out is getting out of hand._

"Uhh…" The teacher looked at me earnestly and I quickly ran through the problem stated in the blackboard. Not that it helped, really – I was always mentally challenged in Math.

Fortunately though, someone whispered the answer just loud enough for me to hear. I said it out loud and Kakashi nodded, writing it on the board. Sitting down again, I turned to my right.

"Thanks." I mouthed to the girl beside me. She had hazel eyes and brown hair that was styled neatly in two buns. She grinned back and gave me a thumb up. The class continued, and, unsurprisingly enough – I only had one thing in my mind.

I took another quick glance at him, and I realized he was glaring at me again. I blushed, looking away. If it were even possible, I would say he clenched his fists even tighter.

When the bell rang, he stood up and walked out the door gracefully before anyone else could stand up from their seat. "Hey, I'm Tenten." The girl beside me said, smiling.

I grinned at her. "Hey. Thanks again for helping me a while ago." I said, standing up and fixing my things. She casually waved her hand. "Nah, that was nothing. Oh yeah, I was wondering…"

She took a quick glance at the door, "Did you do something to anger Sasuke? I never saw him act like that before." She said. I shook my head from left to right. "No…I don't think so. I didn't even talk to him."

She seemed to believe me. "Well…_they're_ pretty unpredictable anyways. Let's go, you're next class is English too, right?" She said eyeing my schedule. I just nodded and we walked out of the room.

_They?

* * *

_

My classes passed quite quickly after that. I hadn't seen him since Math. I walked to the cafeteria alongside Tenten and her other friends. I can remember all their names…almost.

"Sakura! Why don't you sit beside me?" A blonde boy exclaimed, his white teeth showing. I vaguely remember his name to be…Naruto? Well, he seemed friendly enough so I smiled and walked over to the seat beside him.

In less than 10 seconds, another boy sat on my other side. I don't think I ever saw him before… "You must be Sakura, right? I'm Idate." He said, looking at me amusingly. I forced out a smile.

"So this is the youthful Sakura-chan everyone has been talking about. Beautiful blossom, my name is Rock Lee!" A weird guy in a green spandex outfit exclaimed, giving me a thumb up.

"Umm…" I was uncertain on what to say and gave Tenten a pleading look. Thankfully, she understood me. "Lee could you please sit down and avoid embarrassing yourself." She said, pulling his arm to sit on the empty chair beside her.

I also noticed the other people sitting on our table – there was Kiba, who I had English with, earlier on today; and Ami who made herself known on our walk to the cafeteria earlier. Well, I had a strong feeling she didn't like me.

I sighed. Never in my life did I receive this much attention before…well, except when others just ogled at my unusually colored hair. "Sakura, he's staring at you again." Tenten's voice rang in my ears.

I looked at her questioningly and she nudged her head to her right. I looked, and true enough, Sasuke was there – glaring at me from across the cefeteria. I noticed something else though. There were only four of them sitting around their table.

One girl had unusual lavender pupils, and the other was strikingly beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be the one leading the conversation in their table. The other male besides Sasuke had his hair tied up to look like a pineapple and his posture practically screamed L-A-Z-Y.

The food in their trays remained untouched and they seemed isolated from everyone else. Kiba followed my gaze and snorted when he saw who I was looking at. I turned to him, wondering why he seemed to dislike them.

"They're different." Naruto simply said when he saw the look on my face. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that bad?" I asked, twisting the spaghetti using my fork.

"Well…practically everyone knows each other here. We just find it unusual that they like keeping their distance from us. Their desire for isolation causes them not to fit in…" He replied.

I nodded and he continued speaking. "The fact that they live together also disturbs a few of us." One of my eyebrows rose. "Are they relatives?" I asked, becoming more interested in the topic.

"No…I just know that the three, excluding Sasuke came here a few years ago. Then, the chicken-haired freak followed a while after with Kakashi-sensei and Shizune. Those two act as their guardians." He said. I had many more questions to ask, although, to my dismay, the bell rang.

I didn't even know why I was so interested. I managed to catch a glimpse of their table again.

It was empty.

* * *

As I walked to the gym, I couldn't help but feel miserable…again. On the subject before Gym, I overheard Ami wonder out loud where _Sasuke_ was. And, I learned later on that Lab period that he was supposed to sit beside me. 

_That would explain the empty seat on my right_. I thought to myself. I was pretty sure he knew I was going to sit there – that was the only empty seat left in the room.

But still…I continued to deny the fact that I was the reason for his absence. Surely I wasn't that dislikable…right?

Being so lost in thought, I was surprised to hear my name being called out by Anko-sensei. "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." My eyes snapped open and I looked around.

And he was there…sitting as far away from me as possible. I wasn't sure…but it looked like there was an intense battle inside his head. He seemed so deep in thought, many different emotions were flashing in his eyes.

Soon, the badminton rackets were handed out. I eyed the one in my hands, holding it nervously. I _sucked_ at Gym. Plain and simple.

The two on two game began and unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to hit the shuttlecock over the net. Heck, I wasn't even able to _hit_ it. I quickly turned to him. "I'm so sorry! I'm not good-"

"Let me handle it." He stated with gritted teeth. I wanted to smack myself on the head. I stood out of the court but hey, I wasn't complaining. I wasn't good at it anyway. Besides, I might just embarrass myself even more.

Sasuke played single-handedly. Despite this handicap, he still won…all the games. Before I could congratulate him, he disappeared.

Later, as I walked to the parking lot, I approached Tenten and told her about it. "Sasuke's just really anti-social. I bet he thinks none of the girls here are good enough for him." She said shrugging it off.

I only nodded and said goodbye as I entered my car. While driving out, I noticed the only car that stood out – a BMW. Of course…it was his. I watched as the four of them entered the vehicle with Sasuke on the driver's seat.

I quickly looked away when the blonde girl shot me a heated glance. _Great…another person who doesn't like me._ I thought. My eyebrows furrowed as I searched my mind, thinking what the hell I did to anger them.

I made it my personal mission to find out.

* * *

It's Saturday and I finally finished my homework – English was particularly easy because I already studied Romeo and Juliet a year before in my old school. So far, I had no luck in understanding Uchiha Sasuke's behavior toward me. 

Well, that was probably because he didn't go to school for the rest of the week. It bothered me…and I couldn't help but think the reason for his absence was because of me. But still, I kept telling myself I could never affect someone like him _that_ much.

I looked out my window, surprised to see that the sun was out. It often just rains here in Cloud Village. Having nothing better to do, I decided to take a walk in my backyard…if you could call it that.

The village was surrounded by trees and moss…too much green. I sighed, grabbing my jacket hanging on the wall and proceeded outside. Hiroshi was most likely in the police station – he loves his work too much.

I walked in the woods behind my house, placing my hands inside the pockets of my jacket. Despite the sun being out, it was still quite cold. I constantly watched the ground, careful not to trip on any tree root.

After a few minutes of looking around, I saw a guy just a few meters away. He seemed to notice me as well because he stopped walking. I could never forget that raven hair, onyx eyes and the features I thought only gods could possibly possess.

Although this time, his eyes did not hold that fury I always saw in them, just a few days before.

_Sasuke…

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** So err…how do you like it? It's my first time writing a fanfiction with the first person POV. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated, but no flames please. And yes, I am aware that there are grammatical errors…somewhere. Sorry about those xD

Sasuke and Sakura talk in the next chapter (finally!) Just to warn you guys ahead of time…Sasuke may be a bit OOC. He will still have that sort of cocky and bastardly attitude but he will be less emo and a bit more talkative xD Sakura and Naruto are also more mature. Of course – they're already seventeen after all.

Hehe I'm actually feeling good about this fic. I've got the general outline done and I know what the ending is…isn't that lovely:P I think this is actually the first story I ever posted that I know the ending before writing the first chapter xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading.

Review please ;D

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
